


【狮心组／泉雷】有关第一个情人节的只言片语

by Sharksbear



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksbear/pseuds/Sharksbear
Summary: 是参与微博狮心深夜六十分bot情人节活动的投稿存档。形式为“首尾句”。首句固定为“今早起来，恋人突然说不出话了”，尾句固定为“为了不让他发出声音，我堵住了他的嘴”。在此基础上写了写在佛罗伦萨共同生活之后自然而然确定关系开始交往，随后迎来了第一个恋爱中的情人节的狮心组两人，以及Knights成员就这件事的互动。跟微博长图版本相比稍微稍微修了几个字和标点符号。
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	【狮心组／泉雷】有关第一个情人节的只言片语

**Author's Note:**

> #狮心# #泉雷#  
> 含有一定的十八禁擦边球描写注意。  
> 不如说整篇文都是由下品段子而起的，请在能接受的前提下阅读。

今早起来，恋人突然说不出话了。不论他再怎么卡着脖子努力尝试，都只能发出“Ha… Ha…”的破风箱强行工作一般的嘶声。让他把嘴张大，试着用汤勺压住他的舌头在灯光下看了看喉咙的状况——似乎是有点肿了。不过还好，口腔内倒是干干净净，既没有伤口也没有溃疡。为以防万一，我强行扒了他的裤子想要检查隐私部位。多半是由于不能好好发声依靠语言进行抗议，这家伙激烈地扭动着肢体进行了反抗，虽然并没有成功就是了。啊真是烦人，明明是为了他好，为什么会搞得我像个变态一样？

一番折腾下来，姑且确认了这家伙只有咽喉不适的症状。我打电话给客房服务，请他们准备粥和清淡些的小菜送上来当早餐——或者说是午餐？早午餐？嘛怎样都好，拜昨晚的胡闹所赐，今早的生物钟乱得一塌糊涂。跟被我赶去洗漱的恋人交待了一句，我便换了衣服下楼。步行五六分钟的距离内就有便利店和药店真是帮大忙了。虽说这种星级酒店肯定也能提供还算可靠的医疗服务，但总有种会被窥探隐私的不爽感。我们两人可都是公众人物，假如来了个热情过头的医师，没眼色地一个劲儿追究“怎么了？吃了什么？为什么会这样自己有头绪吗？”之类的问题……光是想想就觉得烦躁。

二月的日本不算冷也不算暖和，可能是因为我既围着围巾又戴着毛线帽和口罩，一心埋头走路，到了目的地才意识到自己走得太急，身上竟有点热腾腾要出汗的倾向。便利店门口仍旧贴着浮夸的情人节巧克力促销海报，毕竟距离节日也就只过了一天而已。

没错，昨天是情人节。原本作为偶像，在这一天绝不会太空闲。然而今年，绝大部分工作都是提前完成的类型，诸如杂志采访、写真拍摄、代言品牌的新CM摄影、情人节综艺特番录制、FC限定的粉丝问候小视频制作等等。节日当天，早上是组合成员五人一起参加了联动品牌的粉丝见面会，下午回到梦之咲，以OB嘉宾的身份出席惯例的巧克力梦幻祭。作为毕业生不好抢在校生的风头，仅仅参与了招待粉丝的环节，象征性地一起唱了两首歌后就退场了。而且，那几个一向嚣张，喜欢无视前辈自作主张的后辈，竟然一回后台就迫不及待催促前辈快点换衣服回去过情人节。这些家伙是怎么一回事啊？是长期待在国外，没能像以前那样好好教育他们的缘故吗！？

结果，昨晚七点左右，带着一种微妙的“被赶出来了”的感受，两个现役偶像就比不少一般会社员还要更早地下班了。并且，从这一刻起有连着两天几乎没什么正经事要干的休息日。

“……也就是说，现在我们可以过我们自己的情人节了？”

梦之咲的停车场，恋人歪着脑袋问我。本人大概没有自觉自己在做这类可爱却又孩子气的动作吧。我并不能说对节日十分热衷，但也没有疾世愤俗到会刻意拒绝能和恋人好好庆祝的机会。再怎么说，都是正式交往后的第一个情人节，隆重一点地度过也未尝不可。正好是晚饭时间，先想想去吃什么款待一下自己吧。听到我的回答，对方欢欣鼓舞地打开车门钻进驾驶座，一副恨不得马上出发的架势。

可惜临时选定一家餐厅并不容易，特殊的日子里，座位早被预定一空。况且我们也无法就这么大摇大摆地走进哪家高级餐馆，在情人节氛围浓厚的店内装饰中面对面地享用烛光晚餐——被拍下的照片说不定当晚就会在SNS上漫天炎上，周刊文春喜上眉梢想给我们发奖金。快餐厅、家庭餐厅和定食屋倒是永远都有空位，可在这种场所过情人节？ 

在点评软件里搜索了数十家店铺，打了数通电话，最后我们奇迹般地在一家新开张不久的料亭处捡到了漏。地点位于市郊的山林公园，环境清幽，私密性堪称完美，服务和菜品无可挑剔。比起烤小羊排和焗蜗牛，正统和食更能满足如今至少有一半时间都生活在西方国家的日本人的胃袋与心灵。晚餐中途，外头传来了烟花的响声。拉开通往庭院的门，才发现视线可以越过院落一直向远处延伸，将山脚下城市的灯火也收入眼帘。坐在桌边稍稍侧过身，不用费力仰起头伸长脖子，烟花就在我们视野前方正中徐徐升空、绽放、消亡。

不出所料，作曲笨蛋立刻灵感爆炸，掏出笔记本和笔伏在榻榻米上，兴致盎然地想要创作一首冬日情人节烟火之歌。尽管从距离上来说，转瞬即逝的烟花之光并不能照到我们身前，但在特别的日子里、特别的美景中，不由得觉得眼前的家伙的确被缤纷灿烂之光温柔地笼罩着，令我的心情非常之好。

这家伙显然也情绪高涨，回程路上方向盘一打，拐到沿海公路上飙车。冬天的海风刺骨冻人，呼啦啦的风声中降下车窗唱歌不是兜风而是活受罪——我恶狠狠地吐槽他的作为，却没有较真阻止。正式交往前，我们就已经共同生活了老长一段时间，日常起居、工作抑或是别的什么活动——行动轨迹重叠率相当高。反过来说，正因为早早习惯了大半时间都呆在一起，偶尔在节日里做些具有仪式感的举动，从日常节奏中脱离出来似乎也不错。

待到他尽兴，终于肯把车开回酒店，时间已悄然接近午夜。酒店的露台花园中意外的人来人往，一名青年在情人节晚餐的尾声，搭载滑翔翼拉着横幅从高处飞下向女友求婚成功，正喜上眉梢地向围观路人们分发玫瑰与糖果。我们也没被漏过，不得不说着“恭喜”接过双人份的礼物。这家伙拿到花后立刻眼睛一亮，一看就知道是灵感涌现的预兆。我抢在他嚷嚷前迅速塞给他笔和本子，将他拖进电梯，免得他在公共场合大喊大叫起来引来不必要的注意。他被我拖着边走边写，傻乎乎乐呵呵地哼着小调，一回到我们的房间，很是自然地直接躺倒在地毯上，一如既往地翻滚着在笔记本上飞快画下一串又一串音符。

事到如今，我早已懒得纠正他这种习性，直接帮他脱了外套，摘了围巾和帽子挂好便自顾自地去洗澡。要是洗完澡出来那家伙还在作曲的话，就得想办法哄他放下纸笔快点睡觉了——正当我泡在浴缸里想到这时，那家伙喊着我的名字大大咧咧地闯了进来，不等我出声就穿着衣服跳进浴缸。水花飞溅，我抹了一把脸，大声呵斥他的笨蛋行径。然而他只是笑嘻嘻地露出挑衅般的眼神，睫毛上挂着刚溅上去的水珠，凑上来亲了亲我，而后顺势低下头，一路向下舔舐，途中还瞎啃了好几口我的腹肌再往下——再往下就是欲望战胜理性的时间了。

虽说不是第一次做，那种方式不巧尚属初体验。但这并非理所当然的做过头了的借口——昨晚被那家伙一激乘上兴头就同他一块闹腾——也不是想批评那家伙有错，总之，我认为这也是身体管理和健康管理的一环，前几次事前事后一直很小心，没弄出什么后遗症，因此这回的疏漏让我有些挫败。

买了一大堆杂七杂八不知是否能派上用场的物品，我回到了酒店。走的时候气鼓鼓满脸“不想理你”的家伙，眼下已经恢复到沉浸在音乐中怡然自得，优哉游哉的状态了。感谢这家酒店的服务人员在房间四处都摆放了便笺和写字笔，否则我们退房的时候一定要多付一大笔额外的清洁费。

他见到我，一个骨碌从地毯上爬起来，兴冲冲地像往常那样想要开口跟我描述他的天才大作。我及时捏住了他的脸，不让他发出声音：“别说话，别哼哼，用气音也不行。会给嗓子造成负担的行为全部禁止，憋不住的话，我就用胶带把你的嘴给封上。”

说着，我拎高手里的购物袋向他示意。他显出难以置信的神色，从我手里挣扎出去，在房间里一阵翻找捞出自己的手机，飞快地打了几个字，用系统自带的语音朗读功能大音量地放了出来。

“濑名是魔鬼！濑名是魔鬼！濑名是魔鬼！”

……我该欣慰他使用电子产品的技能日益熟练了吗。

“够了，去洗手然后吃早饭。我不是说了，早餐送来了的话你可以先吃吗？”

我想和濑名一起吃——濑名喂我！濑名要负责！他用手机打字说道。真是爱撒娇的笨蛋。

酒店给我们送来了一整个砂锅，冒着滚烫热气的白粥中央卧着梅干，卖相令人满意。我也洗过手，把生鸡蛋打到粥中拌成蛋花，舀到小碗里一勺一勺吹凉了喂给他。他得意洋洋地像雏鸟般大张着嘴嗷呜吞下——真不知道他在得意个什么劲啊。这家伙还对腌菜东挑西拣，可惜我并不打算惯他，萝卜茄子黄瓜一律往他嘴里填。

“今晚Knights的聚餐，怎么办？”

“要去？烤肉店里你能吃什么啊，香气拌白米饭？”

“嘛，确实不能就这样影响他们三个的安排……那饭后把药吃了，睡一觉休息好再去。晚上车我来开。”

“不想睡也给我睡。有时候比起药物，睡眠更有助于康复吧？而且以为关系不大，无谓地消耗体力导致情况恶化了怎么办？”

不管我怎么苦口婆心，他就是不想再回床上躺着，苦着脸吞了消炎药片后无声地闹着想开投影仪看电影。我干脆将他拦腰抱起按倒在床上，用毯子固定的同时威胁道：“你以为我是为了什么才买的两大卷大号透明胶带啊？再扭来扭去我就捆上了哦？”

他停下动作，用极其复杂的眼神发出谴责……当作没看到好了。我用手盖住他的双眼：“好——乖乖闭眼补觉了。要我给你拿个蒸汽眼罩吗？一是放轻音乐，二是我来唱摇篮曲，选哪个？哼～还真要我唱啊，你这奶娃娃。”

我在奶娃娃身侧躺下，轻拍着他小声地哼起了歌。不肯睡觉的家伙实际上很快就睡熟了，微微侧着头，呼吸匀称。安静下来后，即使是笨蛋的脸，也显出艺术品般的纤细和精致。等我醒来后，才意识到自己居然盯着这家伙的脸睡了过去……有点火大。

看了下手机，时间才过了一个小时左右，那家伙仍睡得香甜。我爬起来洗了把脸，坐在床边读台本。等差不多到时候了，我泡了润喉茶，切了蜂蜜蛋糕（都是便利店买的），把那家伙摇醒，让他起来吃点点心再去烤肉店和其他人汇合。虽说嗓子依旧是哑的，休息过后的他加倍精神许多，也没有出现我担心的发热的迹象，想来应该没有大碍。

不过假如明天他的喉咙没有明显好转的话，或许还是得去医院一趟。

烤肉店的包厢里，另外三人已经喝着饮料聊起来了。见到我们，不知为何彼此露出了神清气爽、心满意足的表情。司君站起身热情地招呼：“濑名前辈，雷欧先生，晚上好！昨天的Valentine's night，过得还开心吗？”

这个话题还没过去吗？！？我无奈地搪塞着，以“昨天晚上在海边吹风唱歌”为理由向他们解释了身边这家伙无法说话的缘由——反正这也不算是完全在扯谎。司君最初吓了一大跳，随后渐渐放松下来：“原来如此，我还以为两位前辈昨天晚上做了什么激烈的……”

“哈？”

“诶？”

“——啊、不不不我是说，嗯嗯嗯雷欧先生，嗓子是idol工作重要的武器，请务必好好休养。虽然您的身体素质很好，日常不注意的话还是会出现类似的问题的对对对吧濑名前辈？”

“你这未成年臭小鬼，刚才在脑子里对前辈想了些什么超——失礼的玩意啊？！”

“疼疼疼濑名前辈！请不要这样摁着我的头！要被摁到地板里去了！”

“啊～但是阿濑，是不是脸红了？果然昨晚发生了点什么吧～终归是情人节嘛♪”

“啊啦讨厌，这个时代到了床上化身为狼不管不顾的男人可不吃香了哦？雷欧君身体没关系吗？人家对泉的评价要下降了……”

一片混乱中，不能说话的家伙掏出手机敲着屏幕，紧接着包厢里就响起了用人工合成的电子女声以诡异的抑扬顿挫音调朗读出来的句子：“没关系没关系，你们太紧张啦！昨晚是我主动的，不是濑名的问题～”

“……”

“诶，真厉害啊，小月～”

“什么什么，是人家没想过的展开——”

“但但但是！前辈们纵欲是不好的！”

“你还是闭嘴吧！”

我夺过那家伙的手机塞进口袋，扯着他重重地坐下，咬牙道：“你们也适可而止啊？Knights什么时候变成这种拼命刺探成员私生活的团体了？”

“可是前辈们回国没有回星奏馆而是两人单独住在hotel，这不是唔唔唔——”涨红了脸大声反驳的司君，被鸣君捂住了嘴：“好了小司司，乖小孩可以不用勉强自己参与肮脏的大人们的对话哟。话说泉，人家也不是故意要听成员的深夜故事的啊。难得的情人节，人家想听的是浪漫的晚餐、手牵手的约会、互相喂食巧克力、依偎在对方怀里看着月亮回忆初遇之类的甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱喜剧桥段——可以在婚礼上剪辑成视频播放给大家看的那种。到时候人家就坐在亲友席里感动地擦着眼泪，心想‘太好了，要幸福哦，什么时候能轮到自己呢’，没料到接下来的环节就正好接住了抛来的花球呼呼呼～”

“不要擅自妄想别人的约会和婚礼擅自不可自拔啊！超～恶心的！”

“真是的，人家可是在祝福你的恋情呀？打扰别人谈恋爱会被驴踢，反过来，给恋人帮忙的话，自己也能积累恋爱运。也就是说幸福的恋爱是会传染的——朋友之间互相关心、互相支持、彼此都努力追求和守护自己的爱，然后都收获爱，互相传染恋情美满的病毒，一起变得幸福——这就是人家的目标～”

“不错呢，恋爱病毒～如果你获得幸福，我也会感到幸福；我感到幸福之时，你也如是——不如把这命名为幸福永动机理论吧？小月和阿濑，你们的存在对于我——对于我们Knights就是这样的意义呢。”

“正是如此。围绕着idol恋爱的合理性，世间依然争论不休。主张其是错误的、不道德的人不在少数。然而、那些人眼中只有idol。而我所认识、尊敬、爱戴的是完整的作为human生活在这个世上，名为濑名泉和月永雷欧的重要的前辈们。对human来说，追逐恋爱没有任何错误——那一定是谁都有权享有的与生俱来、自然而然的幸福。作为一名在两位的教导下成长起来的骑士，我想自豪地把这种human的幸福也纳入到自己的守护范围之中——

“而且！我都这个年纪了，该学的生理知识也有好好学过，请不要总把我当成小孩唔唔唔唔——”

这次是睡间捂住了司君的嘴。失声人士伸手把他的手机从我的口袋里又掏出来抢了回去，打字：“哈哈哈，谢谢！鸣，凛月，朱樱！我现在很幸福，并且深深爱着你们！濑名虽然不说但他也是哦♪”

“……又说些多余的话。”我深深吸了一口气，拿起烤肉夹，“很好，这个话题到此为止。Stop！Over！听清楚了吗？！？今天由我来做烤肉奉行，要吃什么快说！”

“哇——阿濑万岁。我想从内脏拼盘开始～”

“人家想先吃牛舌，烤的时候不要把上面的葱弄掉了哦～”

“那我——”

“司君没有选择权，只准吃蔬菜。你以为我不知道你借着情人节的名义多吃了多少甜食吗？双下巴都要出来了快给我节食锻炼！”

“才、才没有双下巴！这家店是我对比了好久菜单才选下来的，濑名前辈，请让我吃和牛！”

“不～行。要么你和雷欧君一样，点乌冬或是茶泡饭吧～”

“朱樱～陪我吃乌冬～”

“呜呃呃……用电子合成音说出来的话听上去根本是威胁嘛……”

吵吵闹闹的组合聚餐，一直持续到深夜。回到酒店安顿好睡下，又是凌晨。是以第二天早上被吵醒时，我多少有些低气压。某人熟悉的声音在我耳边喋喋不休：“啊～～啊～～～濑名濑名！我恢复了！声音回来了！”

……听上去还有些许干哑，没完全恢复的状态下别吵吵嚷嚷啊。

“嗯？濑名还没醒吗？真稀奇，今天是赖床的濑名，让我来写一首濑名懒觉之歌吧。”我闭着眼，感到这家伙在我脸上亲——了一大口，“濑——名——再不起来我就恶作剧了哦？”

啊啊真是烦人！闹钟还没响吧让我再睡一会儿又如何？想用亲吻回敬亲吻，我睁开一只眼，揪着那家伙的衣领把他抓过来，为了不让他发出声音，堵住了他的嘴。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。  
> 写这个的中途我自己感冒中招嗓子哑了不好说话……对不起，下次就写你们两个性生活和谐美满一夜七次。  
> 多年前成为肥秋系偶像宅的时候曾经嚎过“我才不会给自己CP写偶像Paro！偶像根本日本艺能界底层又累又苦又不自由没几个人能出头并且不能谈恋爱！我干嘛要让自己CP受不能好好谈恋爱的苦！”所以现在心情还蛮复杂的。


End file.
